As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional disc may comprise: a central aperture 20, a clamping region 21 around the central aperture 20, and a data recording region 22 around the outside of the clamping region 21. In general, before shipping, the central apertures 20 of a number of discs (one unit usually has 50 or 100 discs) are aligned to one another along a central axis to stack the discs in tube-shape, and additional dummy discs are placed on the upper and the lower ends of the disc stack. And then the disc stack which comprises dummy discs is wrapped with a thermal shrink film and fixed by heating the thermal shrink film so that the thermal shrink film will shrink and hold the disc stack tightly.
However, if the discs, DVDs (digital versatile discs) in particular, are packaged in the forementioned manner, the discs would often be damaged by axial compression during shipping. Therefore, it is desirable to have a disc package assembly to mitigate the problem of disc damages by axial compression during shipping and handling.